Puppets and Roses
by Crimsonbloodsrose
Summary: When Elizabeth meets Drocell, she has no idea what will happen between the two of them. Will he be her unlikely hero?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting a stranger

This is not my first story. If you'd like to check out my other one feel free! This is a story for Drocell Keinz from Black Butler, and he's paired with my OC, Elizabeth Rose Sterling.

Warning: This story will have minor cussing in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji.

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting.

The year was 1869, one of the last years of Queen Victoria's reign. A young girl of sixteen sat in a damp alley trying to catch her breath. It was nearing midnight, and she had been running for quite some time now. Three men had chased her to the heart of London, and she whimpered as they ran past her hiding spot. Poking her head out, she sighed before stiffening.

"There she is!"

Running to the back of the alley, she hit a dead end and nearly screamed in panic as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a gloved hand covered her mouth. The three men that had been chasing her came down the mouth of the alley and stopped. The biggest one, their leader, stepped forward menacingly.

"Hand her over buddy and no one gets hurt. This girl has business with us!"

The man behind her said nothing, simply tilting his head to the side as the man in front of them frowned.

"And I think to myself, what sort of business could such a young girl have with these ruffians?"

"You better watch it wise guy! Give her to me, and maybe I'll forget that you insulted me."

She heard a small crack in his neck as the man behind her tilted his head upwards again.

"If you do not leave, then I think to myself that I may have to interfere."

The men looked at each other before the leader rushed them, pulling a large knife from his pocket.

The man stepped in front of you and began muttering to himself.

"And I think to myself, these men are not very wise, therefore I shall help this young lady."

He raised his hands and you noticed silvery chords shoot out to tighten around the bodies of the three men standing before you. A barrel organ at the strangers feet began playing the tune of London Bridge. His fingers tensed, and the men seemed to be caught in the strings. The stranger in front of you began singing softly as the strings clenched tighter, drawing blood from the men as they screamed and struggled to break free from the near invisible hold this man had on them.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady. Build them up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay. Build them up with wood and clay, my fair lady."

The bodies of the men split apart from the force of the strings as they gave futile screams of agony. The barrel organ was silent and the girl stared at the bloody bodies on the ground. This stranger had just killed these men with ease, but he had saved her too.

"Sir? Thank you for saving me, and I'm sorry for troubling you. I need to go now."

He nodded before turning to face her. His head tilted to the side and cracked again, and she saw his eyes widen slightly before he smiled at her. For some reason, that smile of his both chilled her blood and made it boil all at once. He picked up his barrel organ and stepped back, still smiling at her.\

"And I think to myself, this young miss is interesting. What is her name, in case I meet her again?"

He stepped closer to her and his fingertips brushed over her cheek as he stared into her eyes. She flushed and stepped back before answering him.

"My name is Elizabeth Rose Sterling."

He smiled again, and another chill shot through her, along with a shiver that passed through her lower body. An unfamiliar weight sank into her pocket, and she reached down, confused, before pulling out a gold ring that had a blue stone set in it. He turned to leave, and she called out at his retreating form.

"Wait! What is your name?"

His head turned around but his body remained facing forward, and she gasped at this.

"My name is Drocell Keinz, at your service Miss Sterling."

She blinked, and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Where, Oh Where Has My Puppet

Chapter Two: Where, Oh Where Has My Puppet Gone?

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji is not mine.

It had been two days since Elizabeth had last seen the stranger whom had helped her. She had kept the ring he'd bestowed upon her, and thought of him often. It sat as a chilling reminder of him that stayed on her right thumb, and she twirled it anxiously as she sat at a small corner table in one of the many pubs found around London. Her job didn't start until the sun set, but she had no where to be before then. She waited, and when the sun finally sank in crimson waves beneath the darkening horizon, Elizabeth took a deep breath and climbed on stage with her fiddle. She didn't hesitate, and she didn't silence the crowd. Pulling her beloved instrument from it's leather case, she smiled almost lovingly at it before playing one long, loud note that silenced the tavern. Taking one last deep breath, she began fiddling a simple tune: Irish Washerwoman. It started out slow before rising in pitch and speed. The crowd began to clap to the tempo and stomp their feet with smiles on their faces that weren't caused by alcohol or the bar maids wandering about the place. Elizabeth opened her mouth and began singing the lyrics as she twirled around the stage whilst fiddling away. When the song ended, she merely moved on to the next one: Julia Delaney. She twirled and spun about the stage as she sang, and she stopped when her eyes locked with an amethyst pair that sat in the crowd. The stranger, Drocell Keinz, sat before her in the crowd, looking puzzled that she had stopped. The crowd muttered unpleasantly, and there were several demands for her to start up her fiddle once more. Clearing her throat and never once letting her eyes drift from Drocell's, Elizabeth began playing Greensleeves and singing softly as she did so.

"Alas, my love, you do me wrong. To cast me off discourteously. For I have loved thee well and long, delighting in your company. Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but My Lady Greensleeves? And now Greensleeves farewell, adieu. To God I pray to prosper thee. For I am still thy lover true. Come once again and love me. Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but My Lady Greensleeves?"

She pressed her lips together as the song ended, and several members of the crowd sighed as the tragic love song ceased to flow around the tavern. An almost devilish grin made its way upon her face as she immediately began sawing upon her fiddle with her bow, and the crowd cheered as the tune of 'The Devil Went Down To Georgia' was heard. Elizabeth played several more songs that night before passing around her leather fiddle case, receiving generous and not so generous tips from the tavern folk. As Elizabeth passed Drocell, she slipped a note into his pocket telling him to meet her behind the shop. He seemed to nod, and after putting away her fiddle and securing her tips, she rushed to the back of the tavern, anxious to meet him again. However, the only thing that was there was a small, porcelain doll that looked exactly like her. Black hair, dark blue eyes, and creamy porcelain skin. The doll was dressed in a blue evening gown, and had a small gold band with a blue stone set in it around its right thumb, much like where she had placed the ring she'd received from Drocell. She whimpered as something tightened around her body, and her body began moving of its own accord into the alleyways and away from the soft warm light spilling out of the open back door of the tavern. Down through the cold London streets and alleyways she was pulled, and faintly she could hear the tune of London Bridge being played. The music grew louder as she came closer to a small shop that had a single lit lantern out front. Opening the door, her eyes widened as she came face to face with the one whom had saved her two days ago: Drocell Keinz. He sat in front of a table that had several doll pieces on it, and smiled as she came in. The door creaked shut behind her, and a feeling of dread came upon her as he began softly humming the same lullaby he had been humming when he had killed the men that had chased her.

"And I think to myself, I am glad she found this shop. It sees the Hope Piece has led her here, and now she is mine."

Her head felt light, dizzy, and she collapsed backwards as the strings that held her vanished. He caught her as she fell and whispered almost lovingly to her,

"Sleep well My Fair Lady."

*End of Chapter Two.*

I hope you enjoyed that. I will try to update at least once a week if not more than that. Have a nice night or day, depending on what time it is for you right now. Adieu~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Doll Shop and what Elizabeth Found There.

**THIS CHAPTER DEDICATED TO MY LOVELY FIRST REVIEWER: Philosoophy!I hope I got your name right!**

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler is not mine.

Warning: Lime and sexual tension/embarrassment. Also, this chapter is mainly from Drocell's point of view. (POV)

Chapter 3:The Doll Shop and what Elizabeth Found There.

A soft breeze wove through Elizabeth's hair as Drocell watched her sleep. They sat on a picnic blanket that was set on the front yard f the mansion formerly belonging to the Duke of Mandalay. It had been nearly an hour since she'd followed him into his shop, yet all he could do was watch her lie there immobile. What was it about her that intrigued him so? Perhaps it was the fact that she felt so strongly, and he could no longer feel emotion at all? Either way, he was becoming increasingly distant, and this might push away the girl. He found himself _feeling, _wondering just how she would react when she found out that he was a puppet that had been brought to life, killed, and brought back to life yet again. He had no master any longer, and the doll shop he ran no longer kidnapped young girls to use as dolls for his shop. Drocell mentally pictured what this girl would be like as a doll, and he felt himself heat up a bit, even though he knew that was just a memory of when he had been human since his body could no longer do such things as heat up and cool down.

"And I think to myself, she would have been beautiful. I would have given her long, dark hair, as black as the swallow's wings, and soft hazel eyes, a mixture of emerald and amber. Her skin would be a warm light brown, the color of darkened honey, and her lips would be pale pink. And I think to myself, why should I not turn her int a doll as beautiful that as been described such. Yet, I think to myself that these would not do her justice. Others think her commonplace and drab, but to my eye, she is lovely. She is _my _doll."

Here the girl laying next to him shifted in her sleep and moaned. Her eyes fluttering open, she quickly bolted upwards and looked around frantically. He remained still and calm as she breathed deeply, taking in her surroundings. Cocking his head to one side, an audible crack was heard and she spun around to face him, a dangerous gleam in her eye that softened when she saw him. He noticed that she immediately tried to regain that hard, cold look, but could not. A small smirk played on his lips as he moved closer to her.

"Why did you bring me here, and why did you render me unconscious in your doll shop?"

"I brought you here because you were unhappy with your life. And I think to myself, is she not the one who sought me out, and followed me willingly to my shop? And yet, she would make a most pleasing doll~"

Here he smirked and leaned in, brushing a white-gloved hand over her cheek. Instead of blushing as the other young girls he had done this to, she scowled and slapped his hand away, causing him to frown.

"If you think that's going to work on me, then try again! Yes I wanted to see you, because you gave me this ring and I never understood why. I also came here to tell you that I can't accept this gift, as marvelous as it is, and that I need to return it. And for your information, Mr. Keinz, I am perfectly happy with my life!"

She got up in a huff, threw the ring at his head, and prepared to storm off when his arm locked around her waist and pulled her back flush against his solid wooden chest. She gasped and immediately began to struggle as his grip tightened. A flush came to her cheeks as his cold breath fanned over the back of her neck when he spoke.

"And I think to myself, this girl is very lacking in manners when she is upset, and she wishes to leave. Yet, I think those men who chased her will find her quite easily if they know where she resides, works, and spends her time." Here he leaned even closer, one hand sliding up her waist to curve under her breast, causing her to gasp. "And I think to myself, if she truly thought that I would let her go, after discovering that she makes me feel, then she is as much a fool as I myself am one."

As the last words left him, he stood, the hand that was under her breast sliding up once more to cover her mouth, thus effectively preventing her from screaming. He picked her up by sliding the hand that had been at her waist under her knees, and he swiftly carried her to the old mansion. Knocking aside the door, Drocell hurriedly carried her up the stairs to the third floor, where his bedroom lay. He tossed her gently onto the bed, and climbed on top of her. She let out a muffled scream as he grasped her hands with one of his and pinned them above her head, all the while still keeping his left hand over her mouth. Rummaging through the drawer on his nightstand, the former butler pulled out an old cloth handkerchief that was incredibly sturdy despite its age. He used this to tie her hands to the bed above her, and then he removed his gloves using his teeth. A shrill, piercing scream sounded in his ear, and he tied the fingers of his gloves together before wrapping them around her skull. Smirking at the sight of the flushed girl on his bed, tied and unable to fight him, he lowered himself flush against her soft, pliant body, and felt a wave of heat fly through him.

Drocell leaned in until their lips were an inch apart, and swiftly removed the gag before pressing his lips to hers. Her mouth was soft and warm, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, letting it tangle with her own as a small moan escaped her. Wooden fingers pressed gently against her tender breast as Drocell kneaded and massaged her flesh. A warm, passionate heat spiraled through her system, causing a wetness to grow between her thighs. Elizabeth whimpered, and he found himself responding by lifting her unbound legs and wrapping them around his waist. His groin was pressed firmly against her pelvis, and she whimpered as her wet heat ground against his hard body. She was running out of air, and he finally pulled back from their intense kiss. Elizabeth's vision swam, and she slumped against the satiny pillows as Drocell untangled her legs from his. Bending over her, he checked her pulse and her breathing and was relieved to find that she'd only passed put. Laying down beside her, Drocell wrapped his arms about her waist and closed his eyes to sleep.

*End of Chapter 3*

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I've decided to update once every two weeks on this, or sooner if I feel like it, because I have work to get done and my grandparents are in town. If I'm not heard from in three weeks, then this story will be on hiatus a month because that's when school starts. College is a PAIN.


	4. Chapter 4: Where else if not with him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Warning: Cursing, lemon, and angst.

Sorry this is late.

Chapter 4: I'm a Doll?!

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at her surroundings. Glancing around, she tried to sit up but found that she couldn't. She couldn't even frown. Panic began to well within her, and it was then that Drocell stepped out of the shadows. Struggling to move, she noticed the doll maker's eyes flash in understanding.

"Ah. You wish to move. And I think to myself, she will dance beautifully."

His hands came up, and she watched as luminescent puppet strings attached themselves to her body. Her feet hit the floor, and he pulled her body to his, spinning her around the room in a waltz while humming the tune of London Bridge. Her mouth came open of it's own accord, and she tried to pull away as his lips brushed against hers before pressing against them firmly. His tongue dipped almost shyly into her mouth, and his hands locked tightly around her waist. He pulled back, and she jerked away from him. Eyes widening in shock, Elizabeth found that if she focused hard enough then she could move. Drocell smirked at her as she tried to flee the room, but he only leaned his chest against her back before pulling her flushed face around to him.

"What did you do to me you b******?! What am I?"

"You are my precious doll. And I think to myself, I have remade her so that her beauty will never fade, so that she will be immortal forever."

Elizabeth's eyes closed and she shuddered at his ominous tone. Immortal, forever? Would she stay with him? Of course she would! Anyone who saw a living doll would either kill her or call her a freak! No one would help her, and she had no one to go to for help in the first place. Soft lips caressed her neck and she jumped as Drocell kissed her soft spot. A moan welled up in her throat as he placed tender kisses and nips all over her neck and collarbone, his hands undoing the ties of her navy blue corset dress. A shudder ran through her as heat pooled in her lower region. Elizabeth moaned and leaned into his kiss. Her hands tugged at his blue jacket, quickly removing it from his form as he took off her dress, leaving her in nothing but her chemise and undergarments. She flushed a deep crimson, and Drocell smirked once more before picking her up and pinning her against the wall. He kissed her hard, and Elizabeth tangled her hands into his crisp ginger locks as he pulled her off the wall and carried her to his bedroom. Pinning her to the bed, Drocell slipped his hands under her chemise and removed her undergarments, pressing himself to the heat in between her legs. A startled groan escaped him as her hand teasingly slid into his pants, stroking his member and teasing his head. Tangling his tongue with hers, Drocell forced her legs to wrap around his waist as he pulled his manhood out of his pants, pressing the tip against her wet, bare opening.

"AHHH!"

Elizabeth screamed into Drocell's mouth as he tore into her body, her virginity breaking as his manhood thrust to the hilt inside her. He waited for her t settle, and then began thrusting into her tight, wet heat. Her walls clung to him as he took her roughly, rotating his hips and hitting the spot inside her that made her call out the most. The pressure became too much and Elizabeth screamed his name as she came around his hard length. His cock throbbed and he buried himself inside her as he came, her wet walls milking him as he pulled out.

"You are quite stimulating my precious doll~"

Drocell kissed her sweaty forehead and pulled her to lay against his chest as they fell asleep beside one another.

*End chapter 4*

Sorry this is late, and sorry if that was embarrassing.


	5. Chapter 5: The Disappearances

I have returned! (Makes dramatic entrance and falls on face.) HEY GUYS! I apologize for being so late on updating. Some things happened and I had to take to me off for family issues. Now I'm back though and we have a new chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: Black Butler is not mine, neither are the characters. I only own my OC, Elizabeth Rose Sterling.

Warning: This chapter has a few cuss words in it.

Chapter Five: The Dissapearances.

A little bell rang with a sweet chime as a young girl walked into the doll shop. Elizabeth sat very still, and watched as the girl looked around and smiled. The girl couldn't be more than five years old, and was soon followed into the store by her mother.

"Is anyone here? My daughter wishes to have a new doll to play with, and I would like to purchase one."

The woman was met with silence until Drocell's barrel organ began to play on its own again. The little girl saddled over to where Elizabeth sat, posing as a doll. She smiled down at the little girl, and then stood and walked over to the mother. She led the little girl away from the dolls, and then spoke to the mother.

"You might not want to leave her unattended. She might get hurt if one the dolls break by accident."

The woman gave a shriek be for turning and laughing sheepishly.

"Oh my, I truly didn't see you there. Goodness, you look quite like the dolls in this shop! Pray tell, is the dollmaker here? I would like to purchase a doll for my daughter to play with." A small creak behind the woman made her spin around nervously.

"Another doll? This one is- MPH!"

A rag of chloroform was pressed over the woman and the child's mouth. Drocell looked up at Elizabeth to see her face expressionless. He picked up the woman, and she the child, before the two of them made their way to the workshop behind the store. Elizabeth sat in the corner while Drocell worked, and he quickly changed the two people into dolls. They were put into the main shop with the other dolls, and looked quite peaceful just sitting there.

"Drocell we can't keep doing this. Someone is going to find out that we've been turning people into dolls, and then the police will get involved. Our shop, our home, possibly even our very lives will taken from us! We need to sto-"

He silenced her with a kiss, and smiled at her fondly. Pulling her to him, he twirled her around the doll shop humming softly as his barrel organ continued to play London Bridge. He lightly kissed her forehead as the song ended, and smiled once more.

"And I think to myself, my precious doll worries for me. Rest easy, and be assured my dear, we shall not be found out. You will forever be safe here."

She rested her head on his chest, and he slowly rocked her until she slept. Picking her up, he carried her into their room and tucked her in before returning to the mansion behind the store. He lit a candleabra and made his way theough the building until he reached the room where his master waited.

"She grows stronger every day My Lord. Several new dolls have been added to the shop."

The man in the chair tilted his head, and leaned back in the chair. Soon, their plans would be complete.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady."

*End of Chapter Five.*

Alright! Some creepiness happening on Drocell's end huh? ;) And who could the man in the chair be? What are they plotting? And who is the 'She' that Drocell spoke of? Find out in the next chapter, Chapter Six: Another Elizabeth.


End file.
